Super plastic and quick plastic forming techniques employ equipment in which a ductile metal blank of suitable metallic material is heated and stretched between forming surfaces of a pair of hot dies to create a formed panel of a desired shape. As the blank is stretched between the forming surfaces of the dies, metal particles from the blank may collect on the forming surfaces of the dies. Over time, the accumulation of metal particles on the forming surfaces of the dies may cause indentations and other irregularities to occur on the show surfaces of the formed panel requiring the panel to be scrapped or manually repaired.
Current methods of removing such metallic buildup require the dies to be cooled to room temperature and manually sanded, resulting in production downtime.